A new life
by taniya123
Summary: Ryozo and Yae's Story (NEW VERSION XD BUT WITH THE SAME STORY LINE) WARNING: SOME LEMONS.
1. PROLOGUE

_A new life_

_PROLOGUE_

**A RyozoxYae fanfic. Also a crossover with the 1****st**** Fatal frame game :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fatal frame, all credit goes to Tecmo **

_Start..._

_You'll come for me Yae...I know you will..._

_I'll wait...Forever._

Yae's POV:

"Sae?!" I called out helplessly for my sister. It had already reached night and the forest was creeping with darkness around me. I continued walking and calling out for my dear sister. I must find her..."What if...they caught her?! What...if..." These thoughts ran through my head, causing me to worry for her, Surely they couldn't have caught her..

After what seemed like hours, I found my way back to the village.

...or..what was remained of it...

"Sae..." I blinked, looking at everything. The strong smell of blood entered my nose, causing me to cover my nose and mouth. "...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Tears began to stream down my cheeks. I cried uncontrollably, covering my eyes to hide from everything. I wanted to be alone, I left my sister...I betrayed her...I broke our promise. I'm such a terrible sister. I hate myself. I hate-

Ryozo's POV:

I cautiously walked towards the entrance to the village, to find a weeping Sae, or Yae. "...Kurosawa-San?.." I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I left her! I broke our promise! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry..." She suddenly shouted out, as soon as my hand came in contact with her shoulder. Realizing, It was entrance to the village, to find a weeping Sae, or Yae. "...Kurosawa-San?.." I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I left her! I broke our promise! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry..." She suddenly shouted out, as soon as my hand came in contact with her shoulder. Realizing what happened, I sighed and wrapped my arms around her small frame. "Kurosawa-san...It's..alright..." I hushed her, rocking her back and forth. "Sae...Sae..." Yae sobbed out, before her body became suddenly limp. "Kurosawa-san?... Kurosawa-San?! ...Yae..."

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Author's notes: **_What do you guys think? I'm sorry if this is bad and that it's short...I came up with it on the spot LOL XDD_


	2. Chapter 1: I love you

A new life

Chapter 1: I love you...

A RyozoxYae Fan fiction.

WARNING: SPOILERS! AND A LEMON (for the pervs XDD)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fatal frame (Project zero) Series, all credit goes to Tecmo

_Yae...You broke your promise. Don't go...please don't leave me here..._

_You'll come for me Yae...I know you will..._

Yae's POV:

"Yae...Yae?!" I could hear Munakata's voice faintly as my eyes slowly opened to see him looking down at me. "M-Munakata?..." I whispered out, putting a hand to my head. "W-Where..Where am I?.." I asked softly, sitting up. He smiled a bit and stroked my hair gently. "You're safe now Yae...I promised that I'd protect you...although about..." He stopped abruptly, looking down. "...Safe from what? And promised who...?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. I cannot remember anything ever since I passed out, I could only remember Munakata's voice calling my name... "..." He looked at me, blinking. "Ah...Never mind! ^^" He smiled, taking my hand. "I-I'm just glad...You're safe and well...Yae..." He blushed, looking away. "I...was very worried about you...Um..." He stopped. I blinked and then realized I was blushing myself. "M-Munakata..." I whispered, looking down, blushing furiously. "I...Love you..Munakata...and I want to be with you forever..." I said softly, taking his cheek in my hand. He just simply looked at me and smiled. "That makes me happy...Yae..." I blushed even more, smiling and then blushing even more to the fact that he was so close to me. Slowly, leaning in. "K-Kiss me..." I whispered, my lips slightly brushing against his. He wasted no time in to kissing back, but more deeply. I accidently moaned back in reply, kissing back as much as I could. I could feel him smirk against my lips as he pulled me close. "...I love you..so much..."

A FEW WEEKS LATER...

Ryozo's POV:

Me and Yae lay on our futon together tonight, ever since we arrived at my home village, Yae had been experiencing nightmares so I let her sleep next to me so I could comfort her whenever she had her nightmares. "I wonder what she dreams about...Maybe about the village...?" I thought, my arm around Yae as she cuddled up in my chest. "Ryozo-kun...What are you thinking about?..." She sighed, looking up at me. "You weren't listening to anything I was saying...or answering..." She frowned, brushing the hair out of my eyes. "Are you alright Love?" She asked, kissing my cheek. I smiled and nodded, kissing her nose then nuzzling it. "Yes Yae..." I sighed, propping up on my elbow to face her, leaning in to kiss her again. She just smirked and kissed me. "Ryozo...How many times do you have to kiss me?" She giggled, kissing my neck. I smirked back and looked at her. "I love you Yae.." I whispered before kissing her again and rolling on top of her. She just moaned and deepened the kiss, my tongue flicking over hers and coaxing it. Watching her reaction, I slowly tugged on the sash of her kimono, earning a blush and a gasp in to the kiss. "Mm...Ryozo..." She pulled away, looking at me. "I..don't know about this...I mean...I'm only 16..." She looked away, a blush on her face. "...I'm still a virgin..." She whispered, closing her eyes. "My love...I'll be as gentle as I can...I want you to be mine..." I smiled, stroking her red cheeks before earning a nod from her.

LEMON START

I softly kissed and sucked at her soft pale skin on her neck, hearing her softly moan and feeling her stroke my hair. Slowly untying her crimson kimono, I noticed that the crevice between her small breasts was exposed. Blushing furiously, I slowly leaned down and licked a bit there, causing Yae to gasp and moan. I noticed that Yae was rubbing her legs together, deciding to pleasure my love, I slowly crept my hand down and rubbed at her wet core before slipping a finger inside. "Ah!" She moaned out, arching her back which caused her small breasts to expose and stick out at me. "Wet are we?..." I teased, suckling on her erect nipple before standing up and untying my Kimono, also watching her undress and get underneath the sheets. "I...need you now..." She whispered, blushing harder and lying back on to the pillow. I smiled and leaned over her, pulling the blanket over my waist so we were both covered. "If you want me to stop, I'll stop...If it's hurting you, I'll stop." I frowned, kissing her neck and poking at her entrance with my erection. She just simply sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "...I trust you, koibito.." She smiled, kissing me. I slowly and ever so gently, pushed in to her hot wet core. Yae just winced and whimpered at the pain, I could feel the blood dripping down my shaft. "...Yae..." I whispered "Does it hurt?...Should I stop?" I asked, kissing her forehead and then looking in to her eyes.

She shook her head and smiled. "The..pain is gone now love...you can move..." She stroked my hair and kissed my neck softly. I smiled and did so, moving as slowly and gently as I can. I could feel her breathing hard against my ear and moaning softly. "Ah...Ryozo..." She moaned out as I slowly started to quicken my pace and start to thrust a bit. "Ah! Mm!" She moaned out loudly, I watched her face as her eyes rolled back inside her head and as her cheeks heated up in embarrassment and heat. Feeling myself reach the peak of my climax, I started to thrust more harder and faster, hearing Yae scream my name over and over, she pulled on my hair and scratched at my back. "Uhn!" I gasped out as I emptied myself inside her. Yae just cried out in pleasure and arched her back, her chest pressing against mine. "R-Ryozo!" She panted out, closing her eyes and falling back on to the pillow.

"...I love you...Yae Kurosawa...Marry me..."

**End of chappy**

**Author: Sorry if this was rushed =_=**


End file.
